Twilight: Ed Moon
Twilight: Ed Moon 'is a season 2 episode of Me and The Eds. Plot The episode opens with Casimus, Edd, Eddy and Ed at thier lockers. Ed starts scraping gunk off the walls with his history book, Edd is polishing his locker and disposing of its contents, Eddy is piling his stuff into his backpack, and Casimus is packing his stuff in a compartment on his back. Nazz walks by and gives the boys an invitation for her summer kick-off pool party at her house. As she gives Casimus his, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. After she leaves, Eddy goes up and tells Casimus she doesn't like him and throws up at the sight of him. Casimus, annoyed as he is, pulls a gun out of his hip and shoots Eddy. Eddy grabs Casimus by the shoulders and tumbles him into the wall. Casimus whips out his sword and attacks Eddy who is defending himself using a library book. Nazz throws Casimus his gun and he shoots Eddy, wounding him. Eddy, defeated, proclaims that he will never win and is dragged away be Kevin and Ed. Casimus drops his gun and looks at his hands. He says to himself he is a monster and runs away to the botany room. Nazz, wanting to confront Casimus, hides behind a hedge. When she is spotted, she hides behind a table of supplies. Casimus, still upset, slams his head into a table (and the light over his head, making a dent in it) and starts crying. Nazz peeks over to watch Prime's tears give birth to a perfectly grown red rose which is Nazz's favorite flower. She says that only a man with angel's wings for hands could create such a beautiful creation. Prime asks Nazz what she is talking about. Nazz, wanting to make him feel good, says she wants to be Prime's girlfriend and be there for him. With a hug, Prime agrees. At Kevin's house, Eddy complains that Nazz likes Prime more than him. To help him blow it off, Kevin grabs a book from his safe called "How to Legally Steal a Girl From Another Boy" and tells Eddy to read it overnight. At a nearby diner, Nazz talks to Casimus about how she can help him be a more human looking person. After the diner, Nazz takes Casimus to her favorite clothing store and helps him pick out a new outfit, and to her barber shop to get a haircut. After his transformation, Nazz invites Casimus to sleep over. Edd, starting to worry, asks himself questions. At the party, Nazz asks if Casimus would get the radio and some charcoal for the grill. Hours before, Eddy is performing a ritual in the book and goes to Nazz's party. Nazz kicks him out which Eddy calls "according to plan". While everyone else is getting food, Nazz and Casimus go in the pool and talk. Just before Nazz could kiss Casimus, a werewolf jumps through Nazz's fence. Casimus gets out of the pool to confront the wolf. He stands up and transforms into Eddy. Casimus arms himself and attacks. The battle rages to the junkyard. Casimus realizes, with his new look, he has no weapons or powers. Nazz yells she just likes him for who he is and doesn't care what he looks like. Realizing it, Casimus becomes his old self and attacks. Just as Eddy pounces, Casimus whips out his sword and slits his throat, where Eddy pulls Prime's energy chip out, killing him. Nazz, wanting revenge, grabs one of Prime's guns and kills Eddy. She gets down and gives Casimus CPR, which revives him. After his awakening, Nazz and Casimus kiss. As they kiss, a voiceover of Nazz can be heard saying that it was like love, it was Twilight Quotes *'Nazz: Hey guys. *'Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Casimus': Hey Nazz. *'Nazz': I was hoping you could make it to my pool party this Saturday. *'Eddy': Oh yeah. Now I can make Nazz my lover. *'Nazz': Prime. I was hoping you could come. *'Casimus Prime': Uh,...sure. *'Eddy': Listen bro. She doesn't like you. She thinks your a freaky machine in a teenager body. *'Casimus Prime': Why, you! (shoots Eddy in the chest) Puny. Waste of life! Junkyard crap. *'Eddy': You don't have to be talking about yourself. *'Casimus Prime': YOU'RE ROADKILL!!! *'Edd': Gentlemen, please. Can't we settle this camly? *'Casimus Prime and Eddy': Stay out of it Double Dee. *'Eddy': Do us all a favor and go back to the oddball show. *'Casimus Prime': Grrrrr, you're dead! (punches Eddy in the eye, knocking him out) What am I? *'Nazz': Prime, that was... *'Casimus Prime': Don't look at me! *'Edd': Poor ol Prime. He's really taking it hard. *'Casimus Prime': It's no use, why am I such a clutz, destroyer, a ministrel of mayhem?! (starts to cry which causes a rose to grow) *'Nazz': Casimus Prime! A delicate red rose grown to perfection.. Only a man with angel's wings for hands could create such a creation. *'Casimus Prime': Really? *'Nazz': Yeah. Your the kinda guy that's hard to find. Trivia *The episode title is a refrence to The Twilight Saga: New Moon. *The episode gives many refrences to A Fistful of Ed Parts 1 and 2. They include: A perfectly grown flower from Prime's tears, Prime becoming avoided because of a fight, and a fight at the Pit at 3pm. Category:Fan-Fiction